Mr Bright Eyes
by Katie Holla Queen
Summary: Bella moves to Florida after her dad dies and starts to fall for one of her teacher assistants, Edward. Chaos and lemons are sure to follow. AU/AH BxE
1. Prologue

**A/N: This idea just came to me. As always I do now own Twilight. **

_Prologue: Mr. Bright Eyes_

I walked onto campus for the first time today and I have to say I think I picked the right school. The green was covered in grass that was actually alive and the giant tree in the middle of it was breathtaking. I could imagine just laying under the tree for hours reading my books. Today was a pretty happy and sunny day but the humidity was killer. I wasn't quite use to having to drink water every time I stepped outside just to keep comfortable.

I use to live in a tiny town in Washington but I could not stand living that close to my past. That close to everyone that had deserted me. I choose a campus clear across the country and decided on one in Florida. I had always wanted to vacation in Florida but never had the money too.

And here I was.

I looked at my schedule and realized my first class was actually in the building right next to the parking garage. I sighed happily knowing I would explore the rest of campus later but for now needed to sit outside the classroom door and wait.

I didn't know anyone in the city let alone on this side of the country so I just sat outside and waited. It was early in the morning in here and it would have been extremely early for anyone else I knew because of the time difference. I picked up my book bag and started looking though it reading all the book titles. The book for my criminal justice class looked interesting enough and reading it reminded me of the laws my dad use to talk about.

I guess I was so into my book I didn't even notice the door opening several times and students entering the room. I would have missed my class completely if it hadn't been for a gorgeous student checking the hallway one last time and seeing me outside.

"Miss. We are about to start class so you might want to come inside." I jumped when I realized he was talking to me. The most amazingly gorgeous man ever was talking to me. He was gorgeous. His eyes were so green, bright and inviting and I doubt he was a morning person because his hair was barely brushed even though he still looked fabulous.

I picked up my bag and walked into class picking a seat in the very front of class. It was pretty much all that was left and I was elated when the student with the amazing eyes sat down next to me. The professor, a man about forty, stood up and introduced himself as Mr. Snyder but we could call him Ed. He told the class that if anyone ever needed him his office was constantly open and that he knew his class was one of the harder general education classes. Thi startement sent off a series of groans though out the classroom.

His eyes then turned to the student next to me and he stood up. To my shock the guy introduced himself as Edward Cullen, a man in the master's program, and told us he would be our teacher's assistant this semester.

_Fabulous Bella. Way to pick one of the few men on campus you can't have._

* * *

**I have no idea if i should keep writing or not. I kinda like this story and it makes me happy knowing classes are starting again soon. If you like it, please review so I know to post the next chapter.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: As always I do not own Twilight. Sad but true**.

**And yes in my first a/n it says I now own. I lied. Or mistyped. P**

_Chapter 1 - Daytrippin'_

I realized how sad it was the first guy I decided was cute on campus is completely unavailable. You can't date the man who grades your papers. Well I guess technically you could but it is highly frowned upon. The state doesn't really like it when teachers date students. Go figure.

However, I still watched as Edward talked staring as his lips. I loved the way he would smile at the class at random times. God his teeth were amazing.

"Hey guys, I'm Edward Cullen obviously. I am your TA for the class. I realize we might have one or two freshman in this class that have never dealt with a TA. Just in case you don't know I basically get the lovely exciting job of doing attendance and grading most of your assignments."

A couple of the blondes sighed when they realized they might have a shot at flirting their ways to A's. I wanted to roll my eyes but for all I know these playboy bunny wanna be's could be my only friends here. It's wasn't likely but still. I decided I wasn't the best looking girl here and I had only been on campus for an hour.

After a few minutes of talking about how his office was always open to anyone who needed to talk, or just needed an ear to listen to them rant the professor took back over. I tuned out his words as I looked at the T. A. His eyes really were pretty and it was like they sparkled when the light hit them right. It was obvious he hadn't shaved this morning but the fuzz look I normally found so unappealing looked remarkable on him. He was probably the first person I had seen completely pale in Florida except for myself. The fake tans I kept seeing on everyone were hideous.

We went over the syllabus which was the basic boring stuff you could use common sense to discern such as don't cheat (colleges don't like it when you plagiarize) and what a A, B, C and so on were numerically. I couldn't pay attention, it was to early and I was still a little jetlagged.

I was sent out of my lovely daydream when I started hearing things being packed up all around me and before I knew it students were exiting both doors. As soon as Edward left the room the professor looked around and told the class that if anyone had any friends that missed the class they needed to see Edward in the next hour or they would be dropped them from the class. He also noted that there was a giant wait list for the class and seats would fill fast.

I panicked as I realized I never answered roll. I must not have heard it as I was in daydreaming mode. I looked at my syllabus frantically trying to figure out what building his office was in. I noticed it was in building 39 - the engineering building. _That is a really odd place for it._

I gathered my bag and ran out the door only almost slipping once on a crumpled up piece of paper that had obviously been aimed at the trash can.

Not knowing where you are going, and trying to figure out where you can really confuse a girl. When i thought I was almost there I pulled out my map and realized I must have taken a wrong turn as I was near the cafeteria and the dorms. _Shit. _It went on like this for several minutes before I decided to break down and ask someone. a girl with short hair walked by and I finally decided to be courageous and ask.

"Hi. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a giant pain in the ass but I'm lost and I swear I can't be late for my next class and..."

"Breath new girl breath. Where are going anyway?"

I let out a loud breath before i continued. "I need to get to the engineering building. I must have day-dreamt though roll and I really don't want to be dropped from this class."

_Mainly because I'm a ridiculous little girl who thinks her teachers assistant is kissable._

I sighed hoping this girl would lead me magically to where I needed to go.

"Follow me. You were almost there."

She walked around the building we were looking at and just like magic, the building I needed was right behind it.

"Now which room do you need? Because the engineers are so darn special there building is a maze and someone was seriously on drugs when they numbered the rooms. Same with the upstairs in fine arts building. Don't ever go there. The first time I did I was seriously stuck trying to find my professors office for an hour. In this special building room 629 is right next to 173."

I pulled out my syllabus and found the office number. "517."

She giggled. "Ahhh. I know that room quite well. It's actually my brother's office during the day. Is Edward Cullen your TA?"

I wanted to roll my eyes but I couldn't do it in front of this new girl. _Oh the irony._

"Yep. For introduction for philosophy. I hate general education classes already."

She laughed. "Don't worry they suck for everyone. I don't think personal shoppers need calculus on a daily basis but meh, I'm forced to take the boring class."

She held out her hand for me to reach, "I'm Alice Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I shyly shook her hand, "Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. And it is a pleasure to meet you. Thank goodness I finally spoke to someone."

As we walked we realized we had the next couple of classes together and she promised to walk me to them as I would probably get lost. "Don't take it personally but they are back to the building where you started and I doubt you remember where that was," I thanked her again.

We walked up the stairs and she knocked on the door loudly. She shouted into the door. "Brother dearest, it's me."

We could both here him sigh loudly as he walked to the door opening it. She looked at him with one hand on her hip, "You should really draw a map for your students. This office is impossible to find. Why would they ever think you were on this side of campus."

To my delight he got that crooked smile I already loved.\

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know pleaseeeeee.**

**Reviews do make me happy. And if you want the next chapter after work kill me tommorow you should let me know.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**You have no idea how much I hate tropical storm guys. Seriously. More about that in the later author's note though. I won't bore the ones who just want to read.  
**

_Chapter 2: Roommates and chatter_

Edward looked at his sister then back at me. I guess he was trying to remember why I looked familiar or why one of his students was already coming to his office. Either way he smiled and I loved it. I basked in it like one of the soritory girls basks at a tanning salon, absorbing every ray in a delightful manner.

"Edward this is Bella Swan. You bored the poor girl to sleep or something and she missed attendance. So if you wouldn't mind hurrying to that little desk of yours and marking her here for the day that would be fabulous."

He walked to his desk and grabbed a blood red folder. He quickly scanned for my name on the attendance and put a check mark near my name. He walked back to the door and glanced at me, "Bella did I really put you to sleep? I hate the first day of class so I can't fault you if all that talk about the syllabus did."

"Oh no. I'm sorry I just drove here all night and I haven't moved into my dorm yet so I didn't get to sleep and I'm just really tired. Like I could lay down on your desk and just sleep for years."

"Well Bella as long as I don't have to grade anything, my desk is always open for you to lay down."

I blushed at this thinking about what he could do to me on the desk. _Breathe Bella. Just breathe._

Alice must have caught me blushing out of the corner of my eye. "Bella why didn't you get to sleep. I know the drive must have taken days but I mean come on, a girl needs to sleep."

"Well I was trying to find an apartment online before I came here but I haven't been able to find something I'd like. There are three people per dorm room and it's just that, one room. I just don't have any place to crash yet."

I shrugged trying to not make it a big deal. In my mind it wasn't. I could sleep in the truck tonight if I needed someplace to sleep and I was desperate.

Edward leaned against the door with a mischievous smile on his face. He glanced at his sister and she looked at me. "Bella you can sleep at our apartment. It's like 15 minutes from campus during rush hour and Rosalie just moved out to live with Emmett so we have an extra room."

'We do have an extra room Bella and it's not like we need a lt of money from you. I wouldn't even make you pay as long as you promise to take this pixie out to the mall once a week. If she brings me with her one more time..."

Alice squeaked at this idea. "Yes Bella. Come on, I could totally make you over. It'd be fun girl time. Please. I have a great feeling thinking we'd all get along."

"And if you have any problems sleeping I can have my brother hear read his syllabus to you."

Edward and I both rolled our eyes at the same time and Alice laughed.

"But isn't that against some rule?"

"Pshhh don't kiss your room mate in class and we shouldn't have a problem." I blushed when I heard the word kiss. _Kiss? I couldn't just kiss my room mate._

After a few minutes of just random chatter about classes and such Alice interrupted my daydream yet again.

"Bella I need to talk to my brother alone real fast. Could you..."

"Oh yeah, of course. I'm sorry I forgot." I walked out the door and quietly shut it behind me.

A few minutes later Alice emerged from her brother's office. "Sorry about that. Mom wanted me to tell him something."

"Oh no big deal. I was just reading the book for our next class anyway. I'm trying to decide if it's really worth sitting though."

"Blah. I hate science. I can't believe I have to take two years of biology."

Bella smiled. "I was lucky enough to pass the AP so biology two will be my only science in college."

"You lucky duck. So you aren't really a freshman I bet are you?"

"Well." I blushed not wanting to brag. "I kinda came into college with 27 hours already done."

She smiled trying to make me blush again, "You go brainy Bella."

We talked as we walked to class about the apartment. She told me the road it was on but I had no idea where she was talking about seeing as how I had only been a resident on this side of the country for about 24 hours.

Class was dull as it was another syllabus being passed around. The teacher was a young guy who was making the brainy girls swoon this time. _What is with teachers and this school that make girls drool? Seriously, I don't get it._

We passed notes throughout the 50 minute class and giggled about the people around us in the lecture hall. A couple of the people in the class were just plain odd.

It countined like this for the next class we had together. By the end of the day I was very happy I had talked to her when trying to locate her brother. We met her brother outside of his next classroom.

"Alice can you drive me to my car? It's in the farthest away parking lot and I don't want to get completely drenched."

"Don't be silly Bella, of course. And Edward will drive back to the complex unless you really want to drive. He could get to the complex with his eyes closed." She glanced back at her brother, "And no that is not a challenge."

He laughed and the three of us walked to the parking garage where Alice's Porsche Cayenne was parked.

"All of a sudden I feel very very poor."

The both laughed. Alice looked sweetly at me as she opened her door. "Honey you are in college what did you expect?"

I blushed as i got into the car knowing what they were going to think when they saw my vehicle of choice. When I finally figured out where I parked I told her to just drop me off and I'd follow.

Edward glanced back at me. "Don't be silly Bella. Even though you drive that" he paused, "thing. I would be awful to make you figure out your way in a new city."

I smiled reluctantly as we got into my massive red truck I had been given as a present for one of my birthdays. "Don't worry Bella. This thing can't be that slow. I was just worried she'd lose you on the highway."

I rolled my eyes as he drove the truck away from campus. _He really is pretty._

**Edwad's POV**

I glanced at the girl sitting in the truck next to me surrounded my her belongings and chuckled to myself realizing I shouldn't be smitten with my room mate and student already.

_She really is pretty. Pretty is such an understatement though. This semester should be interesting._

**Author's Note:**

Okay this week sucked so badly.

A) My boyfriend moved back to his apartment three hours away so I am alone to daytrip.

B) My laptop cord broke which is why it took so long to update. I had to wait for new one to ship.

C) If you haven't been living under a rock you should know about wonderful Faye and Florida. We got three feet of rain over the past couple of days and tornadoes keep popping up throughout the city. So yeah. Not so much fun. My power kept zapping out too.

_**Read and review**_ please! They make me write faster.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Car Ride_**

He drove us out of the university parking lot, turned left and then we were suddenly on I-95. We sat there in driving silence until he broke it.

"So. How are your classes going Bella?"

"Good I guess. The syllabi are all the same pretty much. Don't cheat. Get at least a C or you fail the class, and a list of books I somehow picked up already. Nothing exciting happened."

He laughed looking over at me, "And I was the only one to put you to sleep?"

"Yeah I guess. Sorry about that." I must have turned the color of a tomato as he started talking trying to make me feel better.

"Well that's good. At least you didn't have to do what I did for my first day in criminal theory. Our professor walked in the room and told us to write a nine page paper about what we had learned in past criminal justice classes so far. It sucked."

I chuckled hoping my crime in america teacher wasn't the same person. I hadn't taken a previous crime class so what could I talk about in a paper like that. Then I wondered why he was a TA for a philosophy class, had taken the highest level criminal justice classes and was stuck in a tiny office in the engineering building. _What is up with this boy? Is he taking classes in every major possible?_

He continued I guess guessing my question, "My dad wanted me to be a doctor but I could never do it. It took me until I realized I was only registered in science classes to realize that I did indeed hate science. Then I tried switching to criminal law because lawyers and police are respectable professions. He seemed okay with the idea but then I realized my passion was the arts and music. I finally wound up with a major in Music Theory. I loved every class."

"So why are you a TA then? Why not be a famous composer or something? I'm sure you could have enough teen groupies no matter what kind of music you played."

He laughed and for the first time I could see tiny dimples on his cheeks. "Meh. I love teaching I realized. I'm not _just_ a philosophy TA Bella. I actually do teach one of the upper level music classes on my own. I don't know how I managed it but I am Professor Edward to most music majors. And I almost have my masters degree."

"How old are you Edward? Geez to be a professor and everything?" He laughed at my exergerated geez.

"Bella I'm _only_ 22. I skipped all the dumb general education requirements and started college as a junior. I was in a program called IB in high school and yeah...You don't have to care, don't worry."

He winked and I laughed watching as the truck turned down off the interstate and onto Eastside Blvd. "What about you Bella? Alice must love you if she offered to let you move in. I could have sworn she wanted the extra room to store all the clothes and shoes her closet can't fit."

"I moved down here after my father was shot in the line of duty." I paused not knowing he would want me to countine. "I grew up in a tiny town called Forks in Washington and we never had to worry about crime at all. I swear most of the time my dad just slept in his office at the Sheriff's Office. But for some reason this like kid tried to rob our one grocery store when my dad was shopping and my dad tried to stop him."

I stopped knowing I couldn't go on any longer before the tears would start to fall.

"I'm sorry Bella. That is so incredibly awful and tragic."

A single tear ran down my face, "Yeah I know. Strange how life changes in the blink of an eye."

**Edward POV**

I looked over at her hoping she wasn't crying. My sister never really cried. She knew how to seek vengeance on people who had wronged her though.

I glanced over and saw a single tear but it made me want to stop the car right here and hug her. Make her laugh again. _God I adored her laugh already. No, this is wrong. You can't fall for a student. She's a baby.  
_

She glanced at over at me trying to smile bravely. She contined, "So I applied across the country and they somehow let me in even though the deadlines to apply for the school were way overdue. A couple of months later I sold the house and moved here."

I looked over at her, "_You_ sold the house or someone sold it for you?"

She blushed, "I found the buyer and listed it and everything. I just had to have one of my dad's friends figure out some of the paper work."

_Beautiful and brainy?_

I turned into the complex and quickly found Rosalie's old parking spot. Alice had always let me have the parking garage for my baby. Alice was pacing out behind her car I guess trying to figure out what took us so long. She was instantly happy when she realized we had finally made it home. "Yayyyyy you guys made it home finally! Bella you are going to love the apartment it is huge so you won't actually have to see Edward outside of class if you don't want to..." She continued babbling on and on about the apartment as they both started walking toward the door.

I looked over at her just as she glanced back to smile at me. I muttered under my breath hoping she could somehow here me. "Welcome home Bella."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I was so delighted to see how many people added one of my three stories to their favorites/alerts when I was asleep last night.  
**

**This chapter was a necessary filler. If you all are good and review I might just post another chapter today. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 - Plans & the Apartment  
_

The three of us walked up one flight of stairs and stopped on the landing looking at the cars and the trees surrounding the apartment complex. The sun was just starting to set.

"Okay so this isn't the best complex we found but it is absolutely stunning at night. The sun always falls to sleep right behind those trees there. The five of us use to have like barbecues and we'd dance under the moon and ohhhhh! I know! We should have a welcome Bella to the apartment party." It was as if a mouse could speak it would have spoken the last part. you could tell the idea of the a party was this girl's fantasy.

Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Run Bella. Run away like your ass is on fire while you still can." I couldn't control the laugh that erupted from my chest. _Can she really be that bad? _As if he could figure out what my brain was wondering Edward simply replied. 'Yes she can."

Alice must have caught on to what he had because she looked at him with fury behind her eyes. For the first time I noticed she had the beautiful eyes her brother has. _Must be a family thing. I bet both their parents are gorgeous.  
_

"Watch it Edward. I know where you sleep."

"Ohhh an threat from a faerie. I'm real scared now."

She huffed loudly and kept walking up the stairs muttering under her breath. I followed behind her not wanting to see the wrath of a tiny faerie. My wandered to Tinkerbell the faerie and what she would be like if she was always mad. I shuddered at the thought realizing it could a whole lot of havoc. Alice abruptly stopped in front of one of the doors. "This is our apartment Bella. I hope you weren't expecting to much."

She opened the cream colored door and walked in. The walls were decorated with gorgeous pictures of sunsets and sunrises and candles were scattered around the room. There were a few couches with cushions thrown around a huge television set. Under the tv a couple of game systems sat but I was extremely excited when I saw my favorite gaming system ever. I squeaked with delight when I saw the Wii. "Oh my god I love Wii Fit! You guys have it right?"

"Of course Bella. Alice loves the jogging which I don't understand why because you don't even have to move really to Wii jog but whatever her choice."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch staring at the television. "The jogging game? Really? The yoga is much better. It's fun getting my body all yogafied."

'Yogafied? Really? Is that a Bella copyrighted word I should?"

"Yes and yes, I guess! Until you both can fit both your legs behind your head and feel at peace I don't want to hear it from you! I just happen to think it's one of the most perfect poses in the world."

Edward turned a dark shade of red. _He doesn't think of me in a sexual way. He's my teacher and my room mate. I wonder why me working out makes him that shade. Seriosuly. Maybe he doesn't like to think of his students in that way. Those poor little bunnies that are in philosophy. Poor poor bunnies.  
_

The three of the sat on the couch for a couple of minutes. I guess Alice realized I hadn't gotten the full tour of the apartment yet. "Get off your butts you two. We have to let you see your new room and move your stuff in. I bet your clothes are all wrinkled now. good thing I have two irons."

We walked down the hallway and she pointed out her room, the kitchen, and then Edward's room. It was all so fast i didn't really get to see their personalities in their room. I guess the tour was just so I wouldn't get lost. She pointed out that she had her own bathroom and Edward and I would have to share one. Right next the last door in the hallway we all stopped. "And this Miss Bella is your room. I hope you like it."

She opened the door and the first thing I noticed was the floor was littered with clothes. It wasn't like my room back home once upon a time which had a few shirts scattered about. When I say the floor was littered it was covered with everything from shoes to purses to belts. "Sorry about that Bella. I had been using this as a spare accessory closet since Rosalie moved in with Emmett."

I chuckled secretly hoping she would let me wear a pair of the shoes next to the desk. The were a black pair of Jimmy Choos and I knew even though I had nothing to wear them with I wanted them. "I only have one suitcase with clothes in it Alice. I won't even use half the closest. I promise you can use the rest of the space."

"Really? Cause I'll only need one or two drawers. And maybe a little closet space."

I looked at Edward and he must have realized what I was thinking He gave me a don't you dare do it or you'll regret it look but it didn't stop me. I laughed thinking she can't really be that bad and I need to get some fresh air. "Hey Alice I was wondering if we could go shopping. I just realized I have nothing for fun in Florida. Jeans are only so comfortable in 105 degree weather. And I think I forgot to pack my yoga drawer. I was in a hurry when I packed. And if we do have a welcome Bella party I need a dress."

"Oh my god Bella I love you! I thought you'd never ask. Come on I have to show you a few of my favorite stores!" It was all a blur of meshed words but I was able to understand it somehow. I could have sworn she was out of the room before she had ever said yes. Edward chuckled softly I guess trying to make sure hse didn't hear it.

"You know you going to regret that right?"

"Yeah probably but it made her happy and got her mind off kicking your ass."

"Silly Bella you have no idea what monster you just launched onto the town center. I promise your closest will at least doube by the end of the night."

I thought for a second as I heard her searching for her keys. "It can't be that bad can it?"

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed my hand. "You have no idea. I guess I'll have to come along and help be a reason to bail. if it gets to bad. Just don't expect me to go into Victoria's Secrets after you. That store is far to creepy."

I stuck my tongue out. "You can't abandon who you are trying to protect you know. I might need saving. Knowing me I'll fall or get trapped in a dressing room or something."

His lips pulled back and he showed the smile I really was growing to love. It was slightly mischievous but perfect. "From the little I know you Bella, you are the type of girl I would stop the world to save. "

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I liked this version better (the first version didn't save APPARENTLY)**

**Rawr.**

**Okay I put up my email in my profile for anyone who has suggestions or just wants to figure out if I'm loony. ;P Pleaseeee keep in my I start school tomorrow so the next couple of days may be hectic. I am taking six classes at my college so i may be a little busy.  
**

**Ohhhh! And I put up a poll for my readers about which story I should focus on during the week. Let me know! **

**_Katyln_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Last Chapter:_**

_ "From the little I know you Bella, you are the type of girl I would stop the world to save. "_

_Chapter 5: Shopping with Alice_

I couldn't control it I blushed at his comment. What is that suppose to mean? It's not like he could like me. _He's not only my professor but my room mate and the most gorgeous guy ever_. I had never been attracted to a guy like this. It was completely irrational but I couldn't control this. But he did have amazing gorgeous eyes and a smile that could make me melt. _Get a grip Bella_. I ran out of the room and he walked out to join Alice a few seconds later. He tried not to look at me in the eyes as we got in the car.

It didn't take us long to pile into Alice's car and make our way to the mall. It wasn't like the mall In Forks I had grown up going to, it indeed was more then four stores long, and it indeed did not have a Walgreens inside.

I thought all malls had Walgreens in them. When I asked Alice about it she just looked at me like I was crazy. _What?_

It was three stories and I must say longer then even the three whole Super Wal-Marts. I was definatly not used this kind of shopping. We had gone to Port Angeles a couple of times but never for long and always just to one or two stores. Edward took off saying he was going to look for some furniture for my room and some electronics for himself.

Alice dragged me from store to store insisting I try on at least a few things in every store. She bought me a couple of sun dresses from Pac Sun and a bikini from American Eagle. I was not use to the bikini by any means but Alice promised me I would get use to it. She insisted the summers was far too humid to not have at least one cute wearable bikini. I realized it was actually quite cute once we got it out of the store. It was blue and yellow stripes but it looked good on me.

The next store was apparently Charlotte Russe and I picked out a few sun dresses I thought would look cute. She picked out a black and white plaid ruffle dress and it really did look pheneominal on her. The top was black and low cute, it had a black belt and then the bottom was black and white plaid dress.

My favorite dress I got was a black and white ditsy floral dress. Alice kept insisting it looked gorgeous on me.

"That dress is perfect for the party Bella. You'll finally meet Rosalie, Emmett, and my boyfriend Jasper. Bella you are going to love them! Emmett is goof ball and Jasper is so sweet and romantic." She paused which made me slightly nervous. "And Rosalie is Rosalie. But she really is sweet once you get to know her."

We walked to the next store just looking at a couple of bracelets and scarfs in silence until Alice broke it. "Bella?"

"Yeah Alice?" I was looking at a cute pair of earrings. I didn't have my ears pierced but they reminded me of Renee.

"Can I ask you a question and you have to promise not to get mad?"

My eyebrow raised as she asked me this._ What could this girl possibly want to ask?_

"Yeah I guess. What is is Alice?"

"I was wondering if you wanted me to bring you a date for your party. I know this guy and I think you'd love him and he is pretty sweet. he's not my type but you know, I have Jasper so it doesn't matter and he's a good friend and..."

"Sure Alice. Why not?" I had to interrupt Alice's rant and agreeing to this date was the only way I knew how. I had to stop this. I didn't want to go out on a date with anyone. Not if he didn't have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen but I couldn't date him. Fate was in my way on this one.

"You sure? You don't have anyone back home do you?"

"No no! Of course not. Why would you think that?" I couldn't really tell her me irrational addiction to her brother's smile or how I could just bask in th looks he gave me.

"You just don't seem very excited. I'm not trying to make you feel bad Bella. If you don't want a date..."

'Wait Bella? Date? What are you doing to the poor girl Alice?" We both jumped ad turned around looking into Edward's eyes. They looked stunned and just plain confused. He was holding his wallet in one hand and a couple of Radio Shack bags in the other.

"It's nothing big Edward. She's just going to have Mike be her date for her big welcome her party. "

"Oh okay. Just as long as Bella's happy." For some reason his face looked kind of stunned and sad. _Why does he have to be so cute and hurt. Damn fate. I would so pick him to be my date any day. I don't even know this Mike guy and I know he can't match Edward._

"Yeah Edward it's no big deal. It's not like you like me or anything. That'd be silly."

**x End Chapter x**

**A/N: Make your favorite review whore happy and review. The poll is definatly leaning toward this story so go you guys. ;p**

**I will be updating FBG I promise in case any of you like that one too.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

My party was defiantly an Alice designed party. Everything was fantastic and everyone ate and drank and had fun. I meet a bunch of new people who lived in the same complex as me but none were as cute as...

_I shouldn't really be thinking like this.  
_

_Mike isn't that bad._

_Okay he is dull as all get out but I can't tell him that. He had come to a party and had no idea Alice would try and throw the two of us together. He was nice enough and he seemed kinda sweet but meh. He wasn't for me. I caught him looking at my boobs, or lack thereof boobs in my opinion, to much._

He wasn't Edward.

Edward never stared at me. He didn't make me feel like an exhibit at the museum.

Who by the way every time I looked over at him, he looked like he was happy and having fun. He was hanging out with Rosalie and Emmett for the most part while Alice talked with Jasper. I had met them all a week before the party and at least Emmett and Jasper didn't seem bothered by my existence.

Edward being happy made me happy. Even though he wasn't my date I just wanted to see him smile. He was a boy who I just happened to live with. A teacher I just happened to live with.

I know it's weird and that sounds incredibly awkward but I don't mind it.

He was just a boy who just happened to make my heart flutter every time he made me breakfast. A boy who would laugh at his sister at the same exact time I would. The pixie didn't try and be funny most of the time, she just was being Alice. Simply Alice. She would rant about the smallest detail imaginable such as my socks not being the same color white or how my hair band needed to be the same blue as my skirt.

Okay back to my current situation, Mike. He was tallish I guess. He reminded me of every single I had been friends with back home. We don't have that spark in my opinion. Icaught him looking at my boobs again and this time I had had enough.

"Stop it."

"Stop what Bella? I don't what your talking about." He wrapped his arm around my waist and I twisted myself out of his grasp. I was able to break free and finally started walked away when I fell. Goodness knows I can't walk without falling.

Plus I forgot to mention I am a little bit drunk. Just a tinsy bit.

And of course Edward was the first person at my drunk side. He sat down at my feet looking over my legs and my soon to be bruise. I hated falling but I had no luck. The luck didn't run in my family.

Edward looked at Mike. "Don't touch her again."

"Or what? What are you going to do Edward?" Mike sat down and put his face right in front of Edward's. "Huh?"

"Just shut up Mike. Bella doesn't want you here so leave." Edward simply rolled his eyes and looked back at me. "Bella you okay? Do I need to carry you to a chair."

I didn't need help moving, I knew I'd be fine in just a few moments but I was yearning for him to touch me. To carry me. Once again I knew I was being pathetic but I couldn't care less.

"Yeahhh. If you don't mind. I'd hate to fall again and really hurt myself this time."

"Anything for you." He quite easily picked me up and carried me to the couch.

"Is there anything else you need Bella? Because I can do anything…"

**"Stay."** I didn't realize what a demand it was until I had already said it but I needed him. Mike wouldn't try and flirt with me with my ever so protective teacher around.

"Okay. I'll stay. Are you using me for your own personal use tonight Bella? Using my old age to scare away anybody in particular. "

I giggled again. Apparently when I get drunk I also giggle. A lot. "Something like that."

_I just love being around you. You make me the happiest I've ever been. I never worry about anything when I'm around you. Why can't I tell you that? Why can't I say anything? Oh yeah, because it more ethically wrong. You can't favor me over any other student. You can't. It's not ethical. Oh dear why is the room spinning._

"Bella you can use me however you want."

The room was still spinning but I laid my head down in his lap. I looked up at him and I felt okay even though I knew I was going to regret drinking that shot in the morning. Stupid Mike wanting me to take shots. I should have known better. "You'll make me breakfast in the morning? Yay! That's how I want you Edward. To be my man whore. To be the guy in my life who'll do anything in the world for me."

He looked at me strangely. I began to worry if I had said the wrong thing. If I had pushed him to far. "If only you weren't drunk and you said that, tonight would defiantly end differently." He kissed me on the tip of my nose and that was the last thing I remember of my big party night. Apparently I stayed there passed out in his lap as the party ended and the three boys carried my unconscious butt to bed.

**Edward POV**

I smiled as the girl mumbled something in my lap. I loved it when I could hear little bits of what she was thinking at night. She was the only girl I had ever met that I couldn't read like a book. She was unpredictable. She was funny. She even stood up to my crazy sister from time to time.

As people started leaving I whispered to my sister and she somehow heard me. Her and Emmett chuckled when they saw the party girl completely passed out in my lap. "You two have fun?"

"Shut up Emmett. Help me move her. I don't want her to wake up, God knows she isn't going to feel well in the morning."

He picked her up off my lap and carried her into her room. I tucked her into bed like any good guy would do. I walked back out into the hall and saw my sister and Emmett talking.

"Someone has a crush on his student. You going to be one of those creepy old teachers Eddie? Who knows she may be hot for teacher?"

"Shut up Emmett. Go sex up your girlfriend before she goes to sleep."

He mumbled as he walked away but somehow I heard every word. "Don't have to tell me twice. At least I'm getting some."

**X End Chapter X**

* * *

**Anyone miss me? I am soooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm a junior in college and my life pretty much revolves around school. **

**Shoot me an email or review and I'll write faster. That's what reminded me yesterday that I needed to write more. **

**As most of you have probably guessed I have no beta and if anyone wants the job just ask. **

**FBG is losely horribly in the poll so if you actually like that story let me know I need to update it. Seriously. That story gets no love from me and I kinda miss writing it, I just don't feel the motivation.**


End file.
